Surreal
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Following the accident, Nathan must watch his wife and their son. What has happened to Haley? Their son?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story about Nathan and Haley. It is told from Nathan's oint of view. Please review, good or bad. I want to know if i should keep going and what to do. Thanks! Enjoy!**

The moment replayed in my head. I just kept seeing it happen, Haley, my beautiful wife being flipped up onto the car. It was surreal, and it was all my fault.

We needed the money and I went to Daunte. It was stupid and now my beautiful wife and the best thing to ever happen to me is laying in a hospital bed, hanging in the balance between life and death.

"Mr. Scott" The doctor said. The tone wasn't good. Nothing good ever comes from that tone.

"She's okay right? She has to be okay. She's pregnant. She and the baby have to be okay."

He looked back at me, his eyes piercing mine. He didn't have to say it, I knew that my Haley wasn't okay.

"Mr. Scott, her injuries were very severe. She hit her head and has several bumps and bruises all over. She's in a coma right now and we don't know if or when she'll wake up."

"And the baby?" I asked, clinging to any hope that my boy, our boy could still be alive.

"He seems to be doing okay right now, his hear rate is fine. We aren't sure how he will handle the stress of your wife's injuries or if the pregnancy will hurt her more."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see her now? I really need to be with her."  
"Sure, we don't know if she can hear you, but sometimes it can be comforting to talk to her anyway. Also, some people say that your support could help her heal."

I walked back to her and she looked so small in the bed. I pulled up a chair and grabbed her hand.

"Haley, oh Haley. I am so sorry for this, I would do anything to take it back , to have you safe with me. You have to be strong. The baby is still alive, he's our miracle boy. Stay strong for him, he deserves his mother. I will come by everyday and Luke, Karen, Brooke, Peyton and even Rachel said they'd come by as often as possible. I called Taylor and got a hold of your parents, they're flying in tonight. I am so glad that you are still here, but you need to wake up Hales. You deserve everything that life has to offer."

I leaned in and I kissed her hand. I placed my hand over her growing bump. Just below my hand grew a small life, unaware of the chaos happening in the world I hope he will one day enter.

As the days passed, Haley remained in a coma. The days became weeks and her condition remained the same. The baby thrived inside her and I held out hope that he would bring her back to me. Weeks became months and our lives went on, but Haley was suspended at the night we won the championship and the night that my mistakes cost us everything.

Graduation came and went and I didn't enjoy any of it. I made a small nursery in our apartment. My dad was helping me out with money. He knew that I needed it and I was grateful to him. A part of me was also mad at him; if he had helped in the first place Haley would be with me, building our son's crib and discussing names.

Daunte's death was found to be a result of the accident, I hadn't killed him. The police let my dad go even though he had punched Daunte, he didn't do anything.

In early July Luke's mom went into labor. She was just a month further along than Haley and I knew our boy would be coming soon. Luke became the proud big brother to baby Charlotte Savannah Scott. She was adorable. I hoped that my baby would be healthy too.

Just one week later, the doctor's decided to perform a c-section on Haley. They said that the baby was causing her some distress and that he was developed enough that he would be okay. On July 12 my son, our son came into the world. I heard his fist cries and I looked over at Haley. She was still in a coma. A piece of me believed that if she heard his cries she would come back because he needed her, we both needed her.

I looked down at my son as I held him in my arms. I felt sorry for him not having a mother. I looked at him. He reminded me of her, he was small and delicate. His eyes were mine, light greenish-blue, but their shape was more like her eyes. His hair appeared to be similar to hers, but he was a new born and I wasn't sure how long this would last. I took him into Haley's room. I put him into her arms and held him there. I wanted him to be held by her even if she wasn't actively part of his life.

I thought about what to name him. I thought about Benjamin, a strong name or Zachary another strong name. I felt bad naming him by myself; I know that Haley wanted to name him so much. We hadn't spoken about names really; she was still early in the pregnancy. She had said something about names like Brandon, David, Jack and Henry. I wondered if I should name him one of those or something like Chance because what were the chances that he would have survived the accident. I wanted Haley to be there with me deciding and planning a future for our son.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! Thanks! What should the baby be named???  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Four days after his birth I took my little boy home. He cried so much for the first few days and Lucas, Peyton and Brooke came by to help me out. I had wanted to defer my enrolment to Duke, but I needed my scholarship. I had gone apartment searching and had found a small studio right off campus. It was small, but I couldn't afford much and it was just me and my boy. Luke was going to go to UNC- Chapel Hill, but he changed his mind last minute. He was going to Duke too. He was going to live in a dorm room. Brooke was going to NYU and Peyton was going to art school. I knew that Luke would help me with the baby, but I felt bad because he deserved to have his own great college experience. Haley would have been so grateful to Luke for all his help with the baby. 

As the months passed, little Jason was growing fast. I took him every weekend to see Haley. He needed to know that she was his mother and that even if she was in a coma; she loved him and would always be there. After first semester ended, I stayed at my dad's house with Jason. We visited Haley everyday. Jason was sitting next to Haley on the hospital bed a day in late December when her eyes began to flutter .I immediately called her name. She looked up at me I saw her beautiful eyes for the first time in almost nine months.

"What happened? Where am I? And aren't you Nathan Scott, why are you here?" She asked

I called a doctor and they did a few quick tests and asked her some questions.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked.

"Haley James"

"And what year is it?"

"It's 2005, why?"

"Haley, why don't you relax for a second, okay?"

The doctor came over to me. I was holding Jason in my arms.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? What's happened to my wife?"

"Mr. Scott, it appears that she has suffered some memory loss. She thinks that it is 2005. I don't think she knows who you are or who this is." He said signaling to Jason.

I didn't know what to do. I had been waiting for months to see her awake, to hear her voice and to look into her eyes. She had a son, and she didn't even remember being pregnant, let alone married. She had lost years of her life. She didn't remember that she and I are in love or that Lucas and I are now friends. She thinks that I am still an asshole. She doesn't remember that we're married or that she was a famous rock star, or that she was pregnant with our baby boy, or that we won the state championship.

"What do I do doctor? I mean, how do I get her to remember?"

"We don't know. Bring in pictures, tell her stories and let her know that you are here for her and will help her through this. She might regain the memories on her own too."

I walked back into the room. She looked up at me with concern and fear in her eyes; she knew something wasn't right.

"What's going on? Why are you of all people here? What year is it really? Have I been in a coma for a long time?"

"Haley, you are going to be fine. The doctor's said that you have some memory loss, but that it might resolve itself."

"The doctors? Why would they tell _you_ anything? You aren't family." Her words were harsh and pointed. I had been at her bedside for months and she had no idea.

"Haley, I'm your husband."

She looked up at me. For a moment I thought maybe she did remember. Then she said with a laugh, "Yeah right! Why would I marry you? You are such an asshole to Lucas."

"Haley, its 2007. We got married in the beginning of 2006. I'm going to go call Lucas and tell everybody to get down here. I am so glad you are awake." I said, adding "Even if you don't remember us." Under my breath.

I called Luke and told him that Haley was awake and that everyone should get down here. I asked him to grab some pictures to help her remember.

I walked back to Haley's room.

"_We_ are married?" She said

"Yeah, twice, and you were a rock star." I say. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I hope she believes me, it is the truth.

"Umm, sure I was. Are you sure you didn't hit _your_ head? I hate singing in front of people."

"I know, and while we were dating I encouraged you to perform in front of people and then you did your first 'gig' at Karen's Café. You were incredible. You even went on tour."

"This is unbelievable."

"Haley, do you remember anything?"

"Ha, yeah. I kinda remember cheerleaders. Now you're probably going to tell me I was one, right?"

"Well, actually you were. You and Brooke and Peyton all cheered together. You looked so great in that uniform. You three cheered Lucas and me all the way to winning the state championships."

"There are so many problems with that story. Number one, I would never, and I mean never, be a cheerleader. Two, Lucas would never play on the team with you; you are really mean to him. Three, Brooke and Peyton? As in Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, two of the most popular girls in school? Yeah right, I'm sure we were best friends."

"Yeah Hales. You were, and that was your life. We had a good life together, the best. Things were really good again and we were expecting a baby."

"Wait. Not only was I married in high school, but I got pregnant? Tell me that's not why we had to get married."

"We got married because we loved each other. You got hit by a car in March and you were four months pregnant. Now it's December."

"So this is our baby?" She asked pointing at Jason. I felt like part of her wanted me to say, 'no, this isn't your baby. I was just messing with you.' I also felt like she wanted it to be her baby because she wanted the life I was telling her about. Just then Lucas walked in.

"Haley!" He screamed

"Luke, I am so glad you are here. Nathan is trying to convince me that I married him and we have a baby. That's crazy right?"

He looked back to me. "Here are the pictures, man. Why don't you take Jason and stay with my mom and the girls. They're all outside. I'm going to talk to Hales."

I turned to leave, but Luke called me back. "Nate, wait, you should probably leave the pictures." He pulled me into a hug, "It'll be alright; she'll come around."

**A/N: Please review and give me suggestions if you want to. I really appreciate it. **  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing. I don't mind critisisim either, so anything would be great!**

LUCAS'S POV:

"Lucas, please tell me this is a joke. I can't be married. I don't remember anything. I want to remember." She started to cry.

"Haley, it'll be okay." I said hugging her. "Want to look at pictures?"  
"Sure, maybe it'll help."  
I took out the first album and opened it. The first picture was of Nathan and Haley at their first wedding. It was the private wedding at the beach that she had loved so much. "This was your first wedding. You guys got married on the beach with just his mom and your parents as witnesses."

"Lucas, what happened with Nathan that you guys are friends now?"

"I joined the team and then he tried to get me to quit. I didn't and then things worked out. You actually started out tutoring him. You did it in secret and made him promise to leave me alone. You guys started to see each other. I remember when I found out, how mad I was. Then I saw the look in your eyes and how much he had changed. You guys were good for each other. I'm glad you are my sister-in-law. He's a great guy Hales. He's worked so hard. He is at Duke you know. He got a basketball scholarship and you were going to join him at Duke. Then you had the accident and the baby. He takes care of Jason and goes to school and plays basketball. All he's wanted for months is to have you back."

"Oh"

I turned the page. It was a picture of Haley, Brooke and Peyton in cheer uniform. "This is you guys after the first game you cheered at. You didn't want to do to, but then you actually liked it I think."

We went on like this for a while. I showed her pictures of us, of her and Nate of her first ultrasound. I showed her clippings of when she was on tour. I told her about the life that she led and that I was so happy to have her back. Then, Nate came back in.

"Luke, can I talk to Haley for a sec. Alone. I left Jasonwith the girls. They want to see Haley too. I'll be out in a minute." He said.

I left the room.

NATHAN'S POV:

I sat down next to her and held her hand in mine.

"Haley, I love you. I am so glad that you are awake now. I want you to know that even if your memory takes a while to come back or it doesn't come back at all, I'll still love you. I'll remember for the both of us. If you need time to figure stuff out, that's okay too. Know though that you have a husband and a little boy who desperately want you to be happy and with them."

"Thank you Nathan" she said softly.

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"So, what's our boy's name? When was he born? What have I missed so far?"

"Well, his name is Jason Oliver ScottI know that you didn't say you wanted any of these names, but it fit. I asked Luke too and he agreed. I was going to name him Benjamin Henry, but I just didn't feel like it fit him. His birthday is July 12, 2006. He and you were in distress so at eight months they did an emergency c-section. I thought that hearing his cries that day might wake you from your coma, but it didn't. He held his head up within the first month or so. I wrote down his milestones so you can see. I have home videos and pictures galore. I knew that one day you would wake up and I wanted you to experience a piece of what you had missed in his life."

"Thank you Nathan. Can I hold him? I just want to see him. I may not remember him, but if he's my baby, I'll at least try my best to be there for him."

I handed Jason to her. She held him and looked into his eyes. She was stroking his arm. He started to cry and I reached to take him from her. Just then, she started to sing. Hearing her voice again soothed my nerve. I had missed hearing her sing. After she came back from touring, she used to sing in the shower. I loved hearing her, it made me smile. Now she sang to Jason, something I feared would never happen. I listened to the lyrics and was shocked by what I heard. I looked over to my son and he had drifted to sleep, she was a natural mother.

"Haley, where did you learn that song?" I asked not wanting to alarm her.

"I don't know, it was just in my head. Why?"

"Haley, you wrote that song on tour. You just remembered something from after 2005. I am so happy!"

"Yeah, me too. Maybe I remember more than I think!"


	4. Chapter 4

Haley was back and all of our friends were thrilled. Everyboy visited her as much as possible. I came in 4 days after she woke up to see her crying. I sat down and asked her why she was crying. 

"Nathan, people are always here. I want to have alone time, you know time to figure things out. They just keep coming."

I grabbed her hand, "Hales, I'll ask them to stop visiting. It's that simple. You can be alone, okay?" I wiped the tears from her face. "Do you want me and Jase to go too?"

"No, you guys can stay I guess."

"So Haley, you know what day it is right?"

"Um….not really?"

"Well, tonight is new years eve. Isn't this great? We have a new year to start fresh together. And it's Jase's first, and you are here to experience it. The three of us, I'm so glad."

"I guess this is good, you know, kinda like a blank slate."

We sat together and played with Jason. The doctor's said that if she remained stable, she would be discharged by January 5.

On January 3 we were told that she was going to be allowed to go home. It was such a joyous moment to know that my Haley would be home with me. The doctor's wanted to make sure that she would be well taken care of and recommended that we stay close to the hospital. I told them that I lived right off Duke University's campus and asked if we could go there if any problems arose. They said that Duke had an excellent medical facility and that if needed they could also send her history. I thanked the doctor's for all of their hard work.

On January 4 I cleaned up my new apartment and gave it a fresh coat of paint. It was a small studio, so I hung a curtain to hide the bedroom area. I painted the walls grey with white trim. It looked good. I cleaned everything with Peyton, Brooke and Luke's help. They wanted to make Haley feel at home. She had never seen this apartment and didn't even remember our other one. I wondered if I would end up sleeping on the couch for a while. I was glad that she would be home, even if we weren't sleeping in the same bed. When I went back to school in a few weeks, she would be there to watch our son, and the thought alone made my heart skip a beat.

On January 5 Haley left the hospital and got into the car. I had gotten a new car when Jason was born. I wanted him safe and the car we had wasn't good enough. Haley sat in the passenger seat and Jason was in the back.

The first few minutes of the ride were silent except for Jason's baby noises. About ten minutes into the drive Haley started talking.

"So where are we going?"

"My, I mean our, new apartment. We used to live in Tree Hill in this apartment that now Brooke lives in, again. I got a studio near Duke so I could have Jason at school with me. Its small and it isn't luxurious in any way, but its home and I hope you love it. We cleaned it up a bit yesterday; you know painting and hanging curtains and stuff."

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that for me. I just am glad to be out of the hospital."

After an hour in the car we arrived outside my building.

"So, this is it?" She asked

"Yeah, and Lucas lives on campus too. He's only like a five minute walk from here. It's great, you'll see."

I grabbed Haley's stuff and got Jason out of his car seat. I walked to the door and Haley giggles. G-d it was good to hear her laugh.

"What" I asked

"You have so much stuff, let me take the baby"

"Thank you" I said, as I opened the door and walked up the stairs.

"No elevator?" Haley asked

"Nope, a walk up, but we're only on the third floor."

When we got to the door I unlocked it and told Haley to cover her eyes. I put her bags inside and took her arm. I led her inside.

"Okay, open them. What do you think?"

She opened her eyes and looked around. I was hoping that she liked it. I took the baby from her as she walked around the room.

"Nathan, it's great."

"You mean it. I mean, we cleaned up a lot yesterday and I know its small, but I like it."

"Nathan, it's perfect. Is this Jason's crib?"

"Yeah, and the bed is behind this curtain and the t.v. is there and the table there. And the kitchen is here and the bathroom is through that door." I said pointing to everything.

"Thanks, but I did no what the objects were." She said laughing with a hint of sarcasm. She sounded like her old self.

"So you want me to make you lunch while you get settled? There's a dresser for you, and it has a bunch of your clothing in it. Grilled cheese okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Nathan."

I cooked us two sandwiches while Jason sat in his crib. I finished cooking and took Jason over to his high chair. I took out some food for him, his favorite mashed bananas. "Haley" I called "Haley" I got no answer. I walked over to the bad and saw her sitting, staring at a picture. "That was our second wedding, about a year ago." I tell her.

"I know, I recognize it. I remember the church and the party and some girl named Rachel. I remember an accident too, did something happen?"

"Yeah, Cooper, my uncle and Rachel were in the limo and they went off a bridge and I dove in after them and then Luke dove after me. It was scary."

"Okay, so I do remember some stuff I guess."

"You want to go eat?"

"Yeah"

She and I sat at the table and I put Jason back into his high chair. I started to feed him when Haley stopped me. "Can I feed him Nathan? I think it would be good."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." I got up leaving Haley to feed Jase. I looked back at them, Haley and Jason. Finally we were a family. I went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a small case holding a camera. I walked back to Haley and Jase. I took a picture without telling Haley.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm capturing the moment. I didn't want you to pose; I wanted to capture it candid, the way you were." I showed her the picture and she loved it. It was her with the spoon extended to Jase and him with his mouth open ready to eat.

"So can I pose for the next one?"

"Of course"

We took a bunch more pictures of me and Haley, Haley and Jason, and all three of us together. This was a time I wanted to remember. It was the first time that we were all together, awake and not in the hospital together.

The day went on like this, me and Haley talking while Jason slept. I answered all of her questions. Just before dinner I asked Haley if she wanted to take a walk on campus. She agreed and we packed up Jason's stroller and together we looked at all Duke had to offer. Before going back, we stopped and got pizza for dinner. It was like I had Haley back. Occasionally she asked about the past, but for the most part, she was piecing her life together.

When we got back to the apartment, Haley and I gave Jason a bath. He smelled so sweet after wards and we put him in the crib. Haley got into bed and I set up camp on the couch.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Haley asked as I pulled a blanket out of the closet.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I figured you would want the bed."

"Nathan, you don't have to sleep on the couch, come sleep in bed with me."

"I just thought you might want some time to get used to the idea that we are married and get to know me again."

"Nathan, I'm remembering all this stuff about us. I know I loved you and that I still do. Come join me."

As we were drifting off to sleep, together in bed Jason began to cry. I got up to go get him, but Haley stopped me. "I'll get him" She picked him up and started to sing to him again. This time it was a different song, definitely one that she had written though. It was a lullaby, a special song she must have made for him.

"A new song?" I ask when she's done singing.

"Yeah, I wrote it for him. I actually think I wrote it before the accident because I remember singing it to myself, trying to perfect it. Hey, can I put him in bed with us?"

"Yeah sure"

She lays Jason down gently and lays herself next to him. She kisses his cheek and leans over to me. Her lips touch mine and I know that things will be okay.

"Hey Nate, thank you for taking such good care of him and not terminating the pregnancy or anything."

"I knew how much you wanted him Haley and as long as he wasn't jeopardizing your life, he wasn't going anywhere."

"I thought you weren't happy about the pregnancy. I remember a huge fight about birth control."

"I was shocked, yeah. But he was our baby, my son and yours. I could never give that up or turn my back on it." I rolled over. "You know, you're getting a lot of memories back. This is great"

"Yeah, it is"


End file.
